L
by angi3.1415
Summary: con los años se añaden vivencias, pero la definitiva está por llegar
1. Origami

**1. ORigami**

Estamos en 1 de septiembre un año antes de Harry Potter entre en Hogwarts. Concretamente en el andén 9 ¾, una multitud se dirige con sus baúles hacia un tren de vapor. Nos fijamos en una morena que recorre los pasillos hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Una vez lo encuentra una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Estando ya aposentada, la puerta se vuelve a abrir para dar paso a una pelirroja, en esas que se cruzan las miradas de las dos ocupantes y estallan en risas. En el instante en el que se indica la salida del tren, la puerta se vuelve a abrir con un gran estruendo y una chica cargada de equipaje y con un gato persa pregunta sin levantar la vista de las bolsas que lleva.

- ¿Queda algún asiento libre?

- No, -contesta con rotundidad la pelirroja -lo estamos guardando para una amiga, lo más seguro es que llegue en el último instante.

- A parte, pareces de primero y nosotras ya tenemos una reputación y no queremos romperla sentándonos contigo. – añade la morena.

En el instante que levanta la cabeza del suelo, mira quien ha tenido la osadía de insultarla diciéndole que es de primero. Las tres se ponen a reír como unas histéricas, no confundir con históricas.

- Siempre igual, - una pequeña pausa – espero que nunca cambiéis. – otro ataque de risa en el compartimiento.

Al cabo del rato, cuando ya están tranquilas y comentando el "voluntariado" que realizaron en verano. Se abre la puerta de golpe y las ocupantes pueden observar a dos cabezas con el pelo naranja.

- Nos hemos equivocado, estas no son de las nuevas – dice el que se encuentra al lado de las bisagras.

- ¿Qué tal Fred? – dicen las tres al unísono.

- Lo siento, yo soy George, Fred es él – dice señalando al propietario de la otra cabeza.

- Que, ¿buscando nuevas víctimas?– dice la pelirroja.

- ¿De qué nos estás acusando ahora?- pregunta el que se ha identificado como George.

- Yo, no acuso. Las acusaciones se realizan cuando tienes sospechas sobre algo, no pruebas.

- Gracias por el incidente con Mademoiselle Maxim. – dice Fred – nos hemos pasado todo el verano cortando la hierba del jardín.

- Y pelando coles, que no se te descuide.

- No era necesario comentarlo.

- Que pena, siempre os acaban cogiendo – dice la castaña.

- Lo que pasa Bler es que no fuimos nosotros, aunque tú ya lo debes saber. – puntualiza George.

- Encima que entráis en el vagón que he cogido yo, sin llamar a la puerta, insultas a una de mis compañeras de habitáculo. – recrimina la morena.

- Si te sientes aludida, Thompson, por algo será – dice George.

- Vamos a ver, yo no he dicho que me sintiera aludida, simplemente te he comentado que no insultaras a mi amiga.

- Vamos George, tenemos que ir a hablar con Wood, mientras todavía lo podamos hacer, formaremos parte del equipo de quidditich, ¿a que te veremos allí Walker? – cuando acaba la frase, antes de poder oír ninguna crítica cierran la puerta.

Mientras tanto dentro del compartimiento a Walker no se le puede distinguir la cara del pelo. Las otras dos miran a su compañera con resignación y se lanzan entre ambas una mirada significativa. En esas que Lucy Bler recuerda como conocieron a esos dos.

FLASHBACK (un año antes en el mismo lugar)

_La imagen no difiere mucho de la anterior, sólo que las tres chicas están calladas, de vez en cuando levantan la vista de las rallas del parquet para mirar a las otras ocupantes. En esas que la puerta se abre de golpe y las tres chicas se llevan un sobresalto. _

_- Buenas – dice el que está en la parte de las bisagras. _

_- Somos los hermanos Weasley – contesta el otro. – yo soy Fred._

_- Y yo soy George. _

_- ¿Antes no eras moreno, ¿Para cuando Ocean's thirteen?. – dice Fred. _

_- Perdón, me he despistado, los nervios de la primera actuación. Y tú cuando vuelves a rodar un musical, se te daba muy bien el claque antes. _

_Las tres chicas se miran y ponen caras aún más raras. Para romper el incómodo silencio que se ha producido los Weasley no tienen mejor idea que..._

_- Y vosotras como os llamáis – dice George. _

_- O ese gato se os ha comido la lengua – añade Fred. _

_- Mi nombre es Lucy Bler, por cierto en que curso estáis. _

_- bkasjfdklsjkljñfañlkjf – más o menos es el ruido que sale de la boca de los gemelos, ya que tienen la lengua enganchada en el paladar, y con este motivo tan convincente abandonan el compartimiento. _

_- A estos qué les ha pasado – pregunta una sorprendida Lucy_

_- Creo que al tal George le han lanzado un travallengua- dice la morena._

_- Pensaba que a los gemelos no les pasaban las mismas cosas. – añade la pelirroja, - por cierto mi nombre es Lana Walker._

_- Perdonad por mi falta de educación, me llamo Lois Thompson. _

Fin del Flashback

El tren ya ha llegado a Hogwarts y las tres chicas prefieren ir a saludar a Hagrid antes de ir a coger los carruajes dirigidos por thestrals. No están mucho rato con él, ya que se tiene que encargar de los novatos.

Flashback

_Cruzando el lago durante una temible tormenta se puede observar una barca con tres cabezas muy llamativas, uno es rojo y los otros dos naranjas. _

_- A vosotras teníamos ganas de veros, - dice un Weasley._

_- Por vuestra culpa nos hemos tenido que humillar delante de Percy – añade el otro. _

_- ¿Quién es Percy? – pregunta Lucy - ¿Y por qué os habéis tenido que humillar?_

_- No tengo ni idea – dice con un suave tono de ironía Fred. _

_- Pues si tú no lo sabes, - dice Lana – pregúntale a tu hermano, porque yo no tengo ni idea. _

_- Por cierto, no recuerdo tu nombre. – dice George. _

_- Claro no te lo ha dicho – dice Lois. _

_- ¿Nos podríais decir como os llamáis de una vez?- añade un impaciente Fred. _

_- Tranquilo, antes nos has de explicar quién es Percy. _

_- Es nuestro hermano asdf – al final de la frase que pronuncia George hay un extraño ruido. _

_- ¿Cómo? – las tres al mismo tiempo. _

_- El pelota – dice Fred. _

_- ¿Y cómo os llamáis?- vuelve a preguntar George. _

_- Según tengo entendido antes de la selección se llama a cada alumno por su nombre, lo he leído en Hogwarts la historia. – dice Lois. _

_- Eres la única persona que conozco – dice Fred._

_- Que se lo ha leído. – añade George._

_- Tu hermano Perci también lo habrá hecho ¿no?- puntualiza Lana_

Fin Flashback

Una vez en el gran comedor entran los alumnos de primero y empieza la selección. Todos están expectantes para saber quien irá a cada residencia.

Flashback (de algunos que ahora realizan segundo)

_En la fila de alumnos se encuentran otra vez los dos grupos amigos. Una mujer de aspecto severo se pone en pie cerca de un sombrero viejo y destrozado. _

_- Vamos a empezar la selección de alumnos, a medida que os diga el nombre os acercáis y os ponéis el sombrero. Anderson John _

_- Slytherin._

_- Bler Lucy._

_- " Tienes un carácter muy marcado y al mismo tiempo eres trabajadora e inteligente por lo que decido que vayas a " Ravenclaw. _

_Unos cuantos más. _

_- Johnson Angelina._

_- Gryffindor._

_- Jordan Lee_

_- Gryffindor._

_Otros tantos. _

_- Thompson Lois. _

_- "Creo que te has divertido mucho durante el viaje, considero que eres de la broma y al mismo tiempo estudiosa y trabajadora, por lo tanto " Ravenclaw._

_- Walker Lana_

_- "La otra bromista del Hogwarts Express. Así que quieres ir a Ravenclaw con tus amigas. Pues que así sea" Ravenclaw._

_- Weasley Fred_

_- "Otro Weasley, no está mal, con este ya son cuatro, todos me parecen iguales" Gryffindor._

_- Weasley George. _

_- " Hace un momento he dicho que me parecían iguales, ahora los encuentro por lo tanto" Gryffindor._

Fin Flashback

Una vez se ha finalizado el reparto. Dumbledore se pone en pie, carraspea y dirige las siguientes palabras a sus alumnos.

- Bienvenidos a Howgarts por primera vez o por un año más. Antes de que empiece el banquete os quiero quitar unos segundos presentándoos a vuestro nuevo profesor de defensa, el Sr. Aubrey Bertram. Creo que los que repiten experiencia aquí, ya deben saber que M. Maxime tuvo un pequeño percance a final de curso – mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw- y ha decidido impartir clases en otro colegio – mirada a Gryffindor. – Y antes que empiece el banquete unas últimas palabras. _Rosa, rosae, rosam. _

La mayoría de los alumnos empiezan a comer tranquilamente, bueno en la mesa de Ravenclaw hay un grupo que parece demasiado preocupado para probar bocado.

- ¡Nos ha mirado, – susurra una histérica Lucy- nos ha descubierto.

- ¿Y cómo es que aún estamos aquí? – pregunta Lana.

- Bueno, como me he leído Howgats la historia os puedo asegurar que de todas formas se hubiera ido, hace muchos años que ningún profesor de esa asignatura repite curso. – añade una tranquila Lois. – Por qué no os alegráis como ellos- dice mirando a los gemelos.

La cena sucede sin ningún altercado y al finalizarla cada alumno se va a su respectiva residencia. Una vez las chicas desmontan sus baúles y se acomodan en sus respectivas camas.

- Bueno, aún nos ha ido bien, sólo nos hemos encontrado con los de Griffindor – dice Lois con una enorme sonrisa.

- Tampoco es necesario que vayas de dura, ya que en la carta que me escribiste en verano dijiste que los añorabas. – puntualiza Lucy

- ¡ Yo no echaba de menos a nadie de Gryffindor! ¿Y tú, Lana como te ha ido pensando en Wood?

- Ehhhh, no.

- ¿Habéis visto a Snape?- interrumpe Lucy

- No. ¿Acaso estaba en el comedor con los otros profesores?- pregunta Lois.

- No, - contesta Lana – creo recordar una noticia que decía que se lo habían comido los hipogrífidos.

- Lo leíste en el Quisquilloso, porque yo lo he visto.

- No entiendo como te puede gustar tanto ver a una serpiente. Y si lo habías visto porque preguntas.

- Hablando de serpientes, ¿Habéis visto a vuestras amigas? – pregunta como quien no quiere Lana.

- No son amigas nuestras- dicen Lucy y Lois al mismo tiempo.

- No, - contesta Lois – lo más seguro es que se hayan cambiado de escuela.

- Deben de estar en Drugtang. Yo estaba más ocupada mirando a la mesa de los profesores.

- Pensaba que estaríais más atentas. Yo he tenido tiempo suficiente para mirar todo el comedor y estaban en medio de su mesa.

- Vamos a ver, ¿por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?

- Para molestaros Lois.

- Había rumores que decían que los padres de Sissy no estaban convencidos del nivel de Howarts. Tendremos que prepararles una bienvenida.

- Normalmente soy yo quien pide venganza – dice Lois

- Tranquila Lois, si al final la acabarás pensando tú- dice Lucy – yo en todo caso la ejecutaré.

- Por cierto Lana de que color tiene los ojos Wood. – pregunta Lois con una gran sonrisa.

- Marrones. ¿Por qué lo querías saber?

- No tiene gracia, ya no se inmuta – dice Lucy con la cara triste.

- El problema es que me lo habéis preguntado vosotras.

- Podríais callar – interrumpe Caroline – es que estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

- Si no os molesta – añade Rose

Las cinco se van a dormir y a esperar que llegue el nuevo día.


	2. Grulla

**C2: Grulla**

La acción se sitúa en el pasillo hacia las mazmorras de Hogwarts, por supuesto primera clase pociones con Snape.

- Vuelve otra vez la rutina – dice Lois

- Otra vez con el asqueroso de Snape – añade Lana

- Tampoco es tan mal profesor, - dice Lucy – tenía ganas de volver a ir a una de sus fabulosas clases – Lana y Lois hacen el gesto de querer vomitar – Hay profesores peores.

- Depende – contesta Lois.

- Según como se mire todo depende, depende de que... - canta Lana.

- Por cierto, tenéis idea de cómo han repartido los grupos- pregunta Lois.

- Que despiste, no saber – dice un Weasley a la espalda de Lois.

- Que os toca con nosotros – añade el otro

- Esto es buena señal- afirma Lana – seguro que les tienen más manía a los Gryffindor que a nosotras.

- Te rectifico querida compañera, es muy buena señal, piensa que el año pasado sólo coincidimos con ellos – señala a los Gryffindor presentes – en defensa.

- Sí, fabuloso, el año próximo no estará – dice Lana.

- Snape – dicen al mismo tiempo Lee, Fred, George, Lana y Lois.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grita Lucy

- ¿A esta que le sucede? – pregunta George.

- Considera que Snape es buen profesor – responde Lana.

- Cosas peores podrían pasarle – añade Lois.

- Por ejemplo – pregunta Fred

- Que fuera a Slytherin y pensara lo mismo. – todos se ponen a reír.

Una vez ya están dentro del aula, justo en el momento de sentarse.

- Bueno, para no molestaros con vuestras bromas me voy a primera fila. Con Rose, Caroline y Angelina – dice Lucy.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – contesta Lana – Por cierto Weasley os gustaría sentaros con nosotras dos.

- Tendremos que dejar a Lee solo. – dice Fred.

- Hasta luego Lee – finaliza George.

- Alguno acabará mal y algunos otros acabarán sin puntos – dice Lois.

- Tú siempre tan positiva. – le recrimina Lana.

- No lo decía por nosotras. Piensa que aún recuerdo el año pasado que entre las tres obtuvimos una puntuación positiva.

- Entonces sugieres utilizar la misma técnica

- Sí y piensa que este año será más fácil ya que no competimos contra Slytherin.

Snape empieza la clase pidiendo los deberes que puso para el verano. Como Lucy es quien mejor los ha hecho de toda la clase Ravenclaw tiene 20 puntos más.

- Bueno, ahora ya tenemos el cojín, que empiece el baile – dice Lois.

- Siempre tan optimista – añade Lana – pero tengo una idea mejor – le pasa una nota a Lois sin que los gemelos se den cuenta.

Hay un pequeño incidente en la última mesa justo en el momento que Lana y Lois no están, precisamente en el momento que han ido a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaban para hacer la poción.

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – dice Snape.

Una vez Lana y Lois vuelven a la mesa.

- Muy bien jugada – dice Fred

- Aún os tendremos que felicitar – añade George.

- Gracias, ya sabía yo que era buena – contesta Lana.

- Veo que en verano te habrás aburrido mucho si te ha dado tiempo de preparar esto.

- Y luego dicen que soy mala en pociones. Es Snape, no me motiva.

- Perdón por la observación – dice George – pero eso no se ha oído bien.

- Por favor, saquen el libro y ábranlo por la página 24. Hoy intentaran hacer la poción de la risa. – dice Snape mientras está de pie detrás de la mesa divertida.

- Sr. Snape – interrumpe Lana – tengo un pequeño problema, me he dejado el libro en casa. Me he dado cuenta esta mañana y ya le he enviado una lechuza a mi madre.

- Srta. Walker siempre con la cabeza en otro sitio, vaya a coger uno de la estantería de detrás.

Lana se levanta, cruza la clase con tranquilidad, coge uno que no parecía en muy buen estado, ya que estaba lleno de garabatos y vuelve al sitio. Snape al ver el libro hace una pequeña sonrisa.

Las respuestas a todas las preguntas que hace Snape están apuntadas en el libro. De vez en cuando Lucy se gira y mira con cara de sorpresa.

- Bueno, como la Srta. Thompson y la Srta. Walker han contestado correctamente a todas las preguntas que he hecho, muy extraño de parte de ellas y no han destruido nada equivocándose, 30 puntos más para Ravenclaw.

En esos momentos por la mente de Snape pasaba lo siguiente.

_FLASHBACK_

_La misma clase lo único que cambiando a la gente, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, un año más jóvenes. _

_- No hagan eso – sale de la boca de Snape – 50 puntos menos para Ravenclaw. _

_La aula está destrozada, una explosión ha destruido una mesa y media y también ha salido perjudicado el armario de los ingredientes. _

_- Bueno, pues no era buena idea mezclar escamas de dragón rojo y con pluma de fénix. –dice Lois. _

_- Ya lo sabemos para otra vez, excepto si queremos destruir a alguien – añade Lana._

_- Yo no me siento más con vosotras dos en clase, - dice Lucy – que este profe es muy atento y la asignatura me gusta mucho._

_- Pero si parece un murciélago gigante este hombre – dice Lana._

_- Ya lo sabes, el amor es ciego. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Mientras tanto por la mente del profesor pasaba el siguiente pensamiento.

- No sé si ha sido buena idea, pero al menos aprenderán algo, ya que yo no les enseño. – una leve sonrisa vuelve a iluminar su rostro – en el fondo dos de las tres son de mi casa, tampoco está tan mal hecho. La pega es Thompson, no me gusta la familia a la que pertenece, siempre con aire de superioridad, es demasiado parecida a su tío.

Una vez fuera de la clase, los de Gryffindor y los de Ravenclaw se separan ya que unos tienen herbología y los otros transformaciones.

- Chicas me habéis de explicar una cosa. – dice Lucy. - ¿Cuántas horas habéis estudiado pociones este verano?

- Yo creo que ninguna. – dice Lois

- Cero es parecido a ninguna a que sí – añade Lana.

- Vale¿Pues qué habéis hecho para que os haya ido tan bien la clase?

- Haber empezado por eso, ten – le da el libro que ha cogido en clase.

- Pero si está todo, hay todas las explicaciones.

- Sí, ya lo sabemos – dice Lois.

- Tranquila no volveremos a responder en clase nunca más – dice Lana – podrás continuar siendo la alumna modélica, la predilecta del profesor.

- Gracias, os quiero mucho.

- Venga, vamos para transformaciones, - dice Lois – el año pasado fuimos las mejores y el propósito para este curso es que lleguemos a ser animagos.

- Eso es difícil, hay mucha gente que está toda una vida intentándolo y muere sin conseguirlo – dice Lana.

- Tú lo has dicho, la gente lo hace en plan individual, nosotras lo haremos en grupo.

- Te veo muy decidida ha hacerlo. Vale más que entremos en clase – dice Lucy.

Comparten clase con Slytherin y pasa con relativa normalidad, i.e. no hay ningún muerto en ninguno de los dos lados. Una vez finalizada las clases de la mañana se van a la biblioteca en un instante que tienen.

- Vamos chicas, daros prisa – dice Lois – hemos de coger todos los libros que haya sobre transformaciones.

- Tranquila, que aún queda mucho curso – comenta Lucy.

- Tranquila ya lo estoy, lo que pasa es que sino lo hacemos ahora ya no lo haremos

- En eso tiene razón. – observa Lana – venga a buscar los libros.

El tiempo va pasando, han encontrado los libros que buscaban y había uno de clase, con unas anotaciones. El libro correspondía a cuarto curso, pero con las explicaciones se veían con ánimos de entenderlo. Las clases de la tarde pasaron sin demasiadas novedades. Una vez llegaron a la habitación esperando la hora de la cena.

- Vamos a ver el libro – dice Lucy.

- ¿Qué libro quieres ver? – pregunta Lana.

- El de pociones.

- Este no es el libro que buscas – dice Lana mientras sujeta el libro. Una vez ha acabado la frase, las dos se ponen a reír, mientras que Lois no se entera de nada. – Algún día lo entenderás.

Mientras Lucy mira el libro de pociones, Lana y Lois van leyendo el libro de transformaciones. Les ha sorprendido que en la tapa ponía. Cornamenta, Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto, los merodeadores.

- Estos nombres me suenan de algo. –dice Lana – ya los había oído con anterioridad.

- Vamos a la biblioteca a ver si salen en los anuarios.

- Alguien me los había mencionado antes.

- Si no he sido yo ni esa de allí – señala a una Lucy atrapada en la lectura – sólo han podido ser los Weasley.

- Coge la capa y para Gryffindor.

- Esto si que es bonito, lo mejor de todo es que no sé como podemos tener las dos un objeto tan raro.

Una vez están delante del cuadro de la mujer gorda, esperan que pase algún alumno para entrar. Bingo, uno de primero pasa y las dos entran con él.

- Ahora viene el problema, - dice Lois – donde deben estar.

- En medio de la sala común haciendo que los demás prueben sus objetos tan preciados.

FLASHBACK

_Como siempre en el mismo lugar y sin nadie._

_- Esto que hacemos no está bien – dice Lucy_

_- Ya tenemos conciencia de grupo, hola Pepito Grillo– dice Lana_

_- Sabemos quien nos dirá lo que está bien y lo que está mal. _

_- Por cierto estas capas son una pasada, de donde las habéis sacado. _

_- Herencia de mi difunto padre. Es lo único que tengo de él. _

_- Me la dio mi abuelo cuando se enteró de que iba a Hogwarts. _

_- Venga, dejemos de hablar entre nosotras y vayamos a molestar a esos dos – dice Lois._

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Cuando llegan al medio de la sala común de Gryffindor los pueden ver rodeados de gente. En esas que ven como Lee se separa un poco del grupo para ir hacia otra parte.

- Esta es la nuestra a por Lee – dice Lana

Atrapan a Lee antes que entre en los dormitorios.

- Hola Jordan – dice Lois enseñando solamente la cabeza

- Estáis locas, que hacéis aquí

- Queremos hablar con los Weasley, por favor que los puedes ir a buscar. – sugiere Lana.

- Bueno, pero este no es un buen sito para estar, id hacia la segunda puerta, es nuestra habitación, pero no toquéis nada.

- Lo intentaremos – dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación.

- Si que tardan.

- No, solo llevamos un par de minutos, lo que te pasa es que estás en Gryffindor y aún no has visto a Wood.

- Puede ser, pero no lo es, lo que me preocupa es como lo decimos para que no sospechen de lo que queremos hacer.

- Muy fácil, los invitamos a colaborar.

En esas que se abre la puerta y aparecen los dos Weasley con Lee.

- Invitarnos a qué. – pregunta Fred

- A participar en pociones con el libro nuevo- dice Lana.

- Estaría bien, y por eso tanta prisa. – pregunta George.

- Lo que pasa es que hemos encontrado unos nombres y nos parece que ustedes los conocen, Merodealados o lerodeadores, algo por el estilo

- Merodeadores – dice Fred.- sabemos algo de ellos, este mapa es suyo.

- Vale, es una hoja en blanco – dice Lois.

- Que poco observadora que eres. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

- Un mapa de Hogwarts que indica donde está la gente y los pasadizos secretos. Tendríamos que copiarlo.

- Walker, eres buena, pero no creo que tanto.

- Hacemos una apuesta, antes de que hagamos los T.I.M.O.S tendremos uno de igual.

- Si lo conseguimos nos daréis los beneficios de las apuesta de ese curso. – dice Lois.

- ¿Qué apuestas? – preguntan los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo

- Las que hacéis en los partidos. – responde Lois.

- Al final eres observadora y todo.

- Bueno, sabéis quienes son o no. – pregunta Lana.

- Estamos buscando información, pero aún no hemos encontrado nada. – comenta George

- Creemos que Dumbledore sabe algo – añade Fred – pero es muy difícil sacarle información a ese hombre.

- Ya se intentará – dice Lois.

- Bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir. Hasta otra.

Las chicas se ponen las capas y salen de la torre de Gryffindor.

- Aún es pronto, el Sr. Filch no nos dirá nada. –dice Lois

- Como ordenes, capas a la mochila. Te felicito, hoy en transformaciones, ni en pociones no has eliminado a McTheater.

- No me lo recuerdes, lo odio. No sé porque, pero lo odio.

Una voz desde la otra punta del pasadizo.

- Buenas noches Walker. – dice un chico con unos grandes ojos marrones y con la capa de Ravenclaw.

- Hola pajarraco – contesta Lana.

- Ha estado bien la forma en que me habéis estropeado la transformación de las cerillas en agujas.

- Has dicho "me habéis", te felicito has decidido que Lois existe muy bien.

- _Repelo_- el de Raven salé volando y choca contra una pared.

- Has aguantado rato, pensaba que saldría antes a dar un paseo.

- Lo odio.

- Eres muy repetitiva, estas segura que no quieres que nos acompañe, total vamos al mismo sitio.

- No, está a punto de pasar la hora y nos restarían puntos. Déjalo, ha de ser culpa suya.

Mientras tanto por la cabeza de Lois pasaba la siguiente imagen.

FLASHBACK

_Estamos en el callejón Diagon. _

_- Mami, vamos a Ollivanders que me quiero comprar la varita – dice una muy jovencita Lois. _

_- Tranquila, que no tenemos prisa, tenemos todo el día y si no nos da tiempo podemos volver mañana. _

_Una vez entran en la tienda, Lois se fija en un chico que está sentado esperando que llegue su turno. _

_- Hola – saluda el niño tímidamente - Mi nombre es Oliver McTheater. _

_- Mi nombre es Lois Thompson, encantada de conocerte. – a la chica le sorprendieron los ojos del niño. – primer año.- el chico afirmo – a ver si tienes suerte con la varita. _

_- Lo mismo te digo. Por cierto a que casa crees que irás. Yo creo que me tocará a Slytherin ya que mi familia siempre ha respectado la pureza de sangre y todo eso. _

_- No tengo ni idea, ni me preocupa, el 1 de septiembre se decidirá. "Cretino, donde vas con lo de pureza de sangre, hace muchos años que está pasado de moda". Bueno, tú no decides donde vas, lo decide el sombrero._

_- Te lo has creído, eres un poco ingenua. Mi madre es muggle, me parecía divertido tomarte el pelo. _

_El siguiente recuerdo es el sombrero seleccionador. _

_- McTheater Oliver._

_- Ravenclaw. _

_En la cola. _

_- Lana, ya no quiero compartir residencia con Lucy, _

_- ¿Qué te pasa ahora Lois?_

_- Es ese flequillo con patas, no me cae bien y por eso no quiero compartir residencia con él._

_- Tranquila, que si estamos las tres juntas nadie se atreverá a molestarte. _

Fin del flashback

Una vez llegan a la sala común son recibidas por Lucy.

- Habéis tardado mucho, ya empezaba a preocuparme.

- Has podido sacar la vista de los libros, no me lo creo. Sorprendente – dice Lois.

- Vamos a ver que no dé tantas vueltas como vosotras no significa nada.

- Te lo aceptamos, sabes que Lois ha enviado a McTheater a dar una vuelta.

- Ya tardabas, siempre haces igual. No se que te habrá hecho pero lo odias

- Hacía demasiado rato que no lo oía. – dice Lana – por cierto sabes que los Weasley tienen un mapa del colegio donde sale el nombre de la gente e indica los pasadizos secretos.

- Tranquila, nosotras ya nos sabemos algunos – dice Lucy.

- Y la entrada a la cocina – añade Lois.

- Te ha vuelto el habla, tenemos suerte.

- Esa mirada no, bórrala de tu cara – comenta asustada la pelirroja.- es la segunda noche, no haremos nada.

- Tranquila, no he pedido tu colaboración – responde la morena. – con esto puedo yo sola.

- Me das miedo – dice Lucy - ¿Por cierto a quien piensas elim.. perdón atacar?

- ¿Un Slytherin¿una Slytherin¿unos Gryffindors?

- Frío, frío – sale de los labios de la morena mientras tiene una mirada de psicópata. – ya os lo diré mañana, así no os podrán castigar.

- Me gusta tu consideración, desde cuándo existe. – pregunta Lana. – no lo matarás.

- Buenas noches, me voy a dormir.

Al día siguiente

- Vale más que los vayamos a despertar – dice Lucy – no puede ser bueno quedarse sin desayunar dos días seguidos.

- Es buena idea, "así me entero de lo que ha pasado" – dice Lana – y qué hacemos con la bella durmiente- añade haciendo referencia a Lois que aún está dormida. – LOIS, CEDRIC está en la habitación.

- ¿Dónde? Y yo con estos pelos, las otras dos se ponen a reír.

- Lucy quiere ir a despertar a los chicos, te apuntas.

- Es que aún me tengo que despertar, tengo sueño.

- Voy tirando – dice Lucy.

- Desembucha¿qué hiciste, para tener tanto sueño?

- Estuve leyendo el libro y he tenido algo de insomnio.

- Y yo voy y me lo creo.

- Vamos, que Lucy nos debe de encontrar en falta, a la gente no le molestará que lleve legañas

Cuando salen de la parte femenina y están en la sala común empiezan a escuchar unas risas que vienen de la habitación de los chicos.

- Tú no tienes nada que ver – comenta como quien no quiere Lana mientras señala a Lois.

- Que no sabes que señalar es de mala educación. No tengo nada que ver, absolutamente nada, pero creo a McTheater le deben quedar muy bien las orejas de burro.

- Lo sabes por el tipo de risa de Lucy y de los otros chicos.

- Exacto, ya que no es el hechizo anotado a mano en la página 27

- Pues ese libro está muy bien.

Una vez las dos entran en la habitación se ponen a reír.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?- pregunta inocentemente Lois

- Y llegar con una cola también, no gracias.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme?

- Oliver, está muy mal hecho – dice Berman, estudiante de quinto y prefecto. – ese hechizo es muy avanzado, entra en los TIMOS.

- Gracias, Jonny siempre me está acusando. No es necesario que le digas a Flitwick, no es necesario que le quites puntos por la acusación, me da igual, ya que la gente sabe que no tengo la capacidad para hacerlo.

Cuando Lois termina la frase, Lyonel está sujetando a Oliver para que no ataque a Thompson delante del prefecto.

- Tiempo muerto – comenta Lyonel sin soltar a McTheater. – yo lo acompaño a la enfermería y nos vemos en encantamientos.

Luego de la clase de encantamientos toca historia de la magia, entonces las chicas tienen tiempo para hablar.

- Lana ¿Cómo te pudiste dejar el libro en casa? – pregunta Lucy

- Te acuerdas de la poción que hicimos por error el primer día de clase.

- No.

- La que exploto en el aula – Lucy afirma con la cabeza – pues el libro desapareció.

- Son cosas que pasan – dice Lois antes de que Lucy pueda reprocharle la acción a Lana. – El libro de transformaciones no estaba el año pasado en la biblio.

- Ahora nos harás creer que sabes todos los libros que hay en la biblio.

- Sólo los de transformaciones. Venga Lana no te hagas la que no lo sabe, seguro que notarías la diferencia si pusieran un libro nuevo de DCAO

- Si bueno, pero ella – dice señalando a Lucy – se sabe los de pociones. Tampoco me los sé todos, me faltan los de la parte prohibida.

- Buena observación. – dice Lucy – a mi también me faltan esos. Pero seguro que a la perfecta Lois no.

- No me acuses, sólo me los he leído por encima y muy pocos volúmenes.

Una vez terminan las clases y vuelven hacia sus casas, pueden observar que hay el papel de cuando se realiza la selección de los nuevos miembros del equipo.

- Ya era hora – dice Lana – si recuerdo bien, solo se mantienen dos jugadores, ya que los otros eran de séptimo.

- Quedó un bateador, Jonny – dice Lois – y Davies que es el nuevo capitán.

- Que juega como guardián – puntualiza Lucy – El jueves nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

Los días van pasando y el pique con los gemelos empieza, ya que ellos quieren jugar como bateadores y ellas quieren ser las cazadoras. Un día antes de la selección de Ravenclaw y dos antes de la de Gryffindor.

- Vale más que no os elijan- dice George

- si lo hacen os cansaréis de subir a la escoba.

- Somos muy buenos lanzando las bludgers

- Nos da igual, nosotras somos muy buenas con la quaffle – dice Lana – y encima nuestro golpeador es Berman.

- A mi lo que más me preocupa es como sabéis que estáis en el equipo. – pregunta Lucy como quien no quiere.

- Nuestro hermano es el capitán. – dice Fred.

- No me imagino a Percy montado en una escoba dando vueltas persiguiendo una pelota – dice Lucy

- Nuestro otro hermano, Charlie. – dice George

- El prefecto de Gryffindor que tenéis comprado. – puntualiza Fred

- No lo tenemos comprado, - dice Lois – simplemente le hace gracia que nos riamos de sus hermanos pequeños.

- Bueno, ya nos veremos. – dice Lana. – antes que empiece una guerra y quedemos todos sin poder participar- señala la punta del pasillo por donde aparecen unos Slytherin.

El día de las pruebas, tienen mucha suerte ya que las tres pueden entrar en la posición que deseaban.

- No me gusta, ya no quiero jugar. – dice Lois.

- Y ahora a esta que le pasa – pregunta Lyonel Smith.

- Creo que debe de ser que McTheater es el bateador. – dice Lana.

- Y no se debe fiar de que la cubra y no se equivoque.

- En el campo de juego han de dejar estar la rivalidad – dice Smith

- Pero no creo que lo sepan hacer – afirma Lana.

- Yo lo intentaré, lo importante ahora es que no entren los Weasley de bateadores en Gryffindor, eso sería muy malo para nosotras.

Una vez llegan a Ravenclaw las chicas van hacia su habitación y los chicos a la otra.

- Las apuestas dicen que no sabrás aguantarte y las del propio equipo caerán por culpa tuya.

- Lyonel, pensaba que me conocías más. Ellas si que no lo harían simplemente porque les gusta ganar. Yo no lo pienso hacer, tranquilo también vigilaré que no te de ninguna a ti.

Los gemelos tienen suerte y son seleccionados para las dos vacantes, que su hermano mayor fuera el capitán no tiene nada que ver.

Durante el día de cambio de estación a la hora de la cena, el querido director pidió un poco de atención.

- Perdón por molestaros, pero os tengo que comunicar una cosa muy importante. Este año habrá dos actividades para poder ganar puntos para vuestras residencias. El primero será la Copa de quidditch y la segunda el Torneo de las casas. Este torneo es para prepararos para un evento que quiero organizar en los siguientes años "El Torneo de los tres magos". Para participar os habéis de apuntar y la normativa está en la puerta de mi despacho, mientras que la urna se depositará aquí, en el gran comedor. De cada casa participarán un alumno y una alumna. Los candidatos se conocerán la noche de Halloween, la primera prueba será el 21 de diciembre, la segunda el 21 de marzo y la tercera y última el 23 de junio. Los alumnos que participen tendrán los exámenes otro día Ya pueden continuar con la comida

En la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Chicas nos hemos de apuntar –dice Lana. – puede ser muy divertido. Al menos una tiene que conseguir la plaza.

- Vale, pensar un número del 1 al 15 "7"-dice Lois.

- 7- contesta Lana

-13- anota Lucy

- Lucy vas al torneo. – dice Lois,- has dicho el número más alto.

- A vale.

- Serás la representante oficial- dice Lana.

Cuando salen del gran comedor se dirigen hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Lana podrías leer las normas – pide Lois

- 1. Para poder participar se ha de estar en tercero o segundo. De momento lo cumplimos. 2. Para participar has de rellenar un papel con tu nombre, casa y curso. Este también lo cumplimos – un momento de silencio – y las otras dos también, va Lucy rellena el papel y ha esperar el día de Halloween por si salimos elegidas.

- Perdón, si salgo elegida. – puntualiza Lucy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nota de la autora: En el primer capítulo me olvide de poner que la historia no me pertenece, ya me gustaría a mi ganar lo que gana J.k. Rowling por los libros, por otro lado los personajes no conocidos tampoco son míos, Leodyn otra escritora, cuya obra es muy buena me ayudo a crearlos. También le quiero agradecer a mis amigos que me prestaran sus personalidades para algunos personajes. Volviendo a Leodyn, gracias por revisar los nombres. Simplemente te lo leíste unas semanas antes.

Nadiko: Vale, escribí algunos nombres mal, parece que no me conozcas, si siempre lo hago.

Leodyn: Esa noche de insomnio fue muy divertida. Dentro de poco Vale publicará su historia. El prólogo lo tienen terminado, cada vez que lo leo rio más.

Hasta otra.

La liga queda de la siguiente forma.

1. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw.

2. Gryffyndor vs Hufflepuff

3. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

4. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff

5. Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff

6. Gryffindor vs Slytherin


	3. Pajarita

C3: Pajarita.

**2 de Octubre** (el año que cada cual piense cual es)

En la habitación de las chicas. Se puede ver como dos que están ya despiertas y se dirigen hacia la cama de la pelirroja.

- FELICIDADES Lana- dicen, mejor dicho chillan Lucy y Lois al mismo tiempo.

- No es necesario que chilléis. – contesta Lana – Muchas gracias por acordaros.

- Ten, es para ti. –dice Lucy- lo encontré durante el verano en una tienda. – Le da un paquete a Lana.

Una vez Lana ha desenvuelto el paquete.

- Muchas gracias, el trivial de Starwars, - dice Lana toda emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué es Starwars?

- Si vienes durante el verano a casa te lo enseño. – dice Lana- tengo las tres películas.

- Ei, que yo también las tengo. Sabes que hay rumores de que Lucas sacará la precuela, será otra trilogía y narrara los orígenes de Anakin Skywalker.

- Tiempo muerto. ¿Qué es una película? ¿Quién es Lucas? Y lo más importante porque son tan importantes los orígenes del pariente de Lana.

- Nunca me había percatado que teníamos algo en común, es fantástico. Si quieres te puedo dejar los libros para que te vayas haciendo una idea.

- Estaría bien.

- Venga, vamos a desayunar, por cierto Lois te recomiendo que vayas primero a lavarte la cara.

Lois va al baño y se oye un grito.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes? Lo odio.

- Perdía la gracia – dice Lucy.

- Yo aún estoy dormida.

- Bueno, cuando vayamos al comedor descubriremos al culpable.

- Esto suena divertido, que bien me lo pasaré el día de mi cumple.

Una vez llegan al comedor, Lois aún no ha querido pasar por la enfermería, prefería comer y perderse historia de la magia. Los gemelos más famosos de Hogwarts se acercan a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Felicidades Lana- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

- De nada. – Lana tiene problemas para aguantarse la risa.

- Nos equivoquemos y

- Le dimos tu regalo a Lois, y a más a más nos equivoquemos de hechizo.

- Lois se ha equivocado señalando al culpable – en esas que entra McTheater y Smith al comedor – o no.

La situación es la siguiente, Lois con la cara llena de crostas, mientras en la cara de los gemelos la nariz ha sido cambiada por un grifo y uno de los ojos parece de terciopelo. Lo peor es McTheater que lleva la cara llena de pústulas.

- Ayer entro mucha gente en nuestra habitación – dice Lucy.

- Hay un pequeño problema, nosotros no hicimos crostas.

- Tendría que hacer efecto ahora. – dice Fred, mientras que ha Lana le empieza a salir perejil de las orejas. – eso está mejor.

- Creo que estaréis castigados mucho tiempo. – dice Lucy.

- Oliver, vienes con nosotras a la enfermería. – dice Lana.

- Vale. Será la mejor forma de pasar las dos horas de historia.

- Y nosotros que no podemos venir. – dice George con cara de pena.

- No hay problema, así me ayudaréis a controlar que Lois no le haga nada ha Oliver.

- Aún no nos odias- pregunta Fred.

- La venganza es un plato que se sirve muy frío.

Dentro de la enfermería la primera en ser atendida es Lana. Los que están en la sala de espera tienen la siguiente conversación.

- Thompson, ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – pregunta Oliver mientras los gemelos prestan atención a la conversación.

- Después de la broma del primer día pensé que te vengarías y le pedí consejo al profe de DCAO. – Oliver afirma con la cabeza – E ideamos un sistema para detectar a los intrusos que ejercieran magia en la habitación.

- Me dirás cómo lo hiciste

- No, piensa que seré yo quien entrará más veces a tu habitación y no me interesa que haya barreras, pero si te ayudo a diseñarlas podré entrar con más facilidad, me lo he de pensar

- Oliver tranquilo, has conseguido que una del triangulo te tiré los trastos – dice George

- Y te confirme que irá cada poco tiempo a tu habitación. – finaliza Fred, al mismo tiempo que Oliver y Lois están más rojos que el pelo de Lana que sale del consultorio.

- Ahora, ¿qué habéis hecho?

- Venga, contestad, - dice George.

- No se lo preguntaba a ellos sino a vosotros – dice señalando a los dos hermanos

- Nada, se lo han hecho todo ellos solitos.

- Es verdad, palabrita del niño Jesús. – cuando Fred termina su frase, se vuelve a abrir la puerta de la enfermería y está vez son Lucy y Lyonel los que entran.

- Ha empezado él. Es culpa suya. Yo sólo me he defendido. – Los otros observan que tiene las manos palmeadas.

- No es verdad, ella ha pegado antes – se defiende, ya que tiene muchos problemas para hablar ya que le han crecido las palas.

En esas que el Dumbledore entra en la enfermería.

- Bueno chicos, alguno quiere caramelos. Los cambio por una explicación.

- Con esa condición

- Nosotros no queremos caramelos.

- Yo no sé nada, a mi me ha pasado en el comedor.

- Empezó él.

- Empezó ella.

- Ella entro en mi habitación. – Lois no se defiende.

- Como no sacaré nada en concreto, de Ravenclaw hay cinco implicados, por lo tanto cincuenta puntos menos, mientras que para Gryffindor 20 puntos menos. – le da un caramelo a Lois – Los que estén curados que vayan para clase.

- Bueno, son los que había conseguido ayer en pociones. Tendré que volver a esforzarme para volver a conseguirlos.

- Y te sabe muy mal, ya que nunca te preparas la clase de pociones. – dice Lana

- Bueno, tú te preparas encantamientos. Y ella transformaciones.

- Es que se ha de notar que somos las alumnas modelos en esas asignaturas. Pero lo mejor es DCAO que nos la preparamos las tres por igual.

- Yo no sabía lo de Lois y tú tenías idea o no. – la aludida aún continua encantada.

- Me he sorprendido, pero me imaginaba que tenía algo preparado cuando ha salido de la habitación sonriendo.

- Lo lógico llega haber sido que hubiera salido corriendo en dirección a McTheater. ¿Sabes el por qué de la cara de zombi?

- Ha sido por algo que han dicho los Weasly. Cuando he salido tanto ella como Oliver tenían la cara roja.

- Ahora será que en lugar de Cedric le gusta ese.

- No seas exagerada mujer. Lo más seguro es que la encontremos en clase contestando las preguntas del profe. Al mismo tiempo que se mete con Oliver.

- Y babea por Digory.

Al final llegan a clase y se dan cuenta que la zombi aún no ha llegado. Por la tarde hay el último entrenamiento antes del partido. Una vez en el campo de quiddith.

- ¿Por qué has faltado a las clases?- pregunta Lucy.

- No me encontraba bien. Venga subir a las escobas que Davies nos está llamando.

El capitán empieza a explicarles el funcionamiento del equipo e intenta remarcar que los dos bateadores han de proteger a las cazadoras.

- Esto no lo digo porque os consideré unas niñas desprotegidas, dios me libre de pensar eso, lo digo porque Slytherin intenta ganar por tamaño.

- Bueno, nosotras somos muy rápidas y más ahora que tenemos unas Nimbus 2000 – dice Lana.

- Bueno, de momento sabemos que Oly sobreprotegerá a Lois – dice Lyonel. Al mismo tiempo que esquiva una bludger.

- Vamos a ver gracioso – dice Lois situándose a la misma altura que Lyonel – Que sabes lo que ha pasado está mañana o simplemente te has enterado de las cosas a medias. No es necesario que me contestes, me lo imagino. Por lo tanto no lo vuelvas a mencionar. Que ahora nos tenemos que preparar para ganar el sábado.

Mientras tanto las otras chicas que están hablando con Jonh.

- Por fin ha vuelto. – dice Lana.

- Pensaba que la perdíamos.

- Recordarme que nunca me ponga contra vosotras. Por cierto ya intentaré que no os dé ninguna bludgers.

- Gracias por el interés. – dice Lucy al mismo tiempo que le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- LANA, - gritan desde las gradas los Weasly acompañados por Lee – sólo te queda a ti el salir del triángulo.

Lana ignora el comentario y se dirige hacia Davies. En esas que Davies se acerca a los Weasly, ellos desaparecen del estadio y simplemente se queda Lee.

- No has podido tú sola – dice Lois.

- Has tenido que pedir ayuda.

- No, he pedido ayuda, simplemente necesitamos que alguien tire las bludgers y esos son los bateadores de Gryffindor, han demostrado que eran mejor que los del año pasado.

- Vale, buen motivo – dice Lucy. – Ahora veremos si nuestros bateadores son tan buenos. Mira, al menos el buscador ya ha conseguido la quafle.

- Chicas, venga que sólo nos falta a nosotras el prepararnos.

El resto del entrenamiento sucede a puerta cerrada ya que el capitán no quiere que Slytherin se entere de la estrategia. Una vez salen del campo.

- Veamos, quedan dos días, si hacéis algo os suspenderán y no podréis jugar. Pero tranquilos, lo que os pongan los profesores de castigo no será nada comparado con el que os pondré yo. No quiero ninguna broma, lo habéis entendido.- las chicas afirman, las palabras del capitán.

Una vez se han quedado las chicas con los Weasly.

- Os han prohibido hacer bromas a las serpientes.

- Por lo tanto os tendremos que ayudar.

- Seguro que tenéis algo pensado.

- Nos lo podríais explicar.

- Así vuestro plan maestro sería ejecutado.

- Lo siento, -dice Lois – no tengo nada pensado, y vosotras chicas.

- Yo tampoco. Es que como es mi cumple no he tenido tiempo en pensar pequeñeces.

- A mi no me miréis, son ellas las que piensan, yo simplemente los ejecuto.

Los grupos se separan y las chicas tiran hacia la biblioteca.

- Nos explicarás ahora lo que ha pasado. – pregunta Lucy.

- No, simplemente os diré que no me gusta McTheater y que los gemelos se vayan preparando.

- Esta es nuestra Lois. – dice Lana.

Justo antes del partido, entrando en los vestuarios se encuentran Oliver y

Lois.

- Bueno, hacemos las paces – dice Oliver mientras le tiende la mano a Lois.

- Pero sólo durante el partido – mientras la choca.

- Por cierto a que me ayudaras ha hacer algo contra las copias.

- Por supuesto, si tú me ayudas a celebrar Hallowen.

- Pero que te ayude no implica que no te pueda molestar.

- Me asustaría si ya no me molestaras. Protégeme bien.

- Lo intentaré, todo sea por ganar.

El capitán dirige unas palabras a sus jugadores intentando animarlos.

- Este año vamos a ganar el campeonato y empezaremos a lograrlo machacando a las serpientes. Arriba

- Ravenclaw – dicen todos juntos.

Cuando se dirigen hacia la pista, las chicas se quedan rezagadas.

- Te hemos visto hablando con McTheater. – dice Lucy.

- Vale, vosotras también habláis con él.

- No le habrás hecho algo.

- Simplemente hemos estado hablando. Nada malo. Como decíais vosotras palabrita del niño Jesús.

- No sé que debe ser peor que os juntarais o que no os hayáis matado.

- No seas tan drástica, lo mejor es que el partido empieza y tenemos que salir ahora.

- Sabéis cómo están las apuestas.

- Ahora les preguntaremos a los gemelos.

Una vez fuera, antes de empezar el partido las chicas se dirigen hacia los gemelos.

- Bueno, quien creéis que ganará. – pregunta Lana.

- El corazón nos dice que vosotras, pero la cabeza dice que las serpientes.

- Tan pocas expectativas.

- Lo sentimos, pero sí.

- Es que tenéis un buen buscador, pero vosotras deseáis mucho.

- Daivis hizo los entrenamientos a puerta cerrada. – dice Lana – ¿Cómo pudo la gente enterarse?

- Son cosas que pasan- dice Fred.

- Vale más que os deis prisa, el partido está a punto de empezar.

Justo acaba de empezar el partido las chicas se han hecho con el esférico y marcan el primer tanto. Dirigen una mirada hacia los Weasly que responden en plan de que vamos ha hacer.


End file.
